Cute Shoes
by cinnamonandcoffee
Summary: ONE-SHOT. James tries very VERY hard to get back into Lily's good books after a fight. A tiny twist of humour at the very end. Rated T. Marauders Era. Hope you enjoy it. (: - cinnamonandcoffee


**Author's Note: Hey Readers! So. I am so happy that you've even opened my story! I'm brand new to writing for fanfiction and this is my first story up. All your comments and reviews are absolutely welcome! ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, the rest of this magical (pun not intended) world belongs to JK. (:**

* * *

Lily Evans was fuming. She sat across from James in Great Hall practically burning holes with her eyes. At least, he had the courtesy to look slightly sheepish. Their friends exchanged glances, each of them very aware of the tension between Lily and James. Lily could see Sirius' hand on his wand ready to intervene if Lily finally decided to hex James. He knew more than anyone what it was like to be on the receiving end of her hexes. Unwilling to start a fight during breakfast, she pushed off the table and hurried out of the Great Hall, sending James one last withering look.

James watched as Lily's retreating back left the Great Hall and let his head drop into the table. He knew the argument was his fault. He should have known the Slytherin was intentionally pushing his buttons, but Merlin, he couldn't help himself. The god awful things he was saying about Lily deserved more hexes than James had given him. The fight that ensued between him and Lily was one of the worst. Her face turned all red and yelled at him about being able to defend herself . Being all riled up, James yelled back, continuing their shouting fest late into the night. Now, he realised that Lily was right, she was capable of defending herself. Her independence and fiery spirit were the reasons he fell in love with her...why should he try and mollycoddle her now? He had fought so long to have Lily by his side, to taste her sweet lips, touch her creamy smooth skin, feel her warm body pressed against his...'Prongs?', Padfoot's voice intercepted his thoughts. Quickly realising that he was very unwilling to lose Lily Evans over his uncontrollable temper, he raced back to his room, determined to woo her back, leaving Sirius very puzzled.

'Marls!' James leaped over the back of the couch and landed next to Marlene. 'I need your help with Lily. What am I supposed to do?' Marlene put her quill down on the table and turned to face him. 'Well, you could try being less of a chauvinistic fool.' 'I was not being chauvinistic, I was merely...nevermind! Will you just help me Marls? You know her so well.' 'Fine. Just go snog her senseless. You've certainly practiced enough.' she retorted, a smile playing on her lips. James however, had no more time for Marlene. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, James pranced off to find Lily.

Lily was in the Head's Common Room. She had her head buried in a book and almost didn't see James coming. Almost. She glared as he came through the doors, her head still reeling from their fight yesterday. Merlin, who does he think he is hexing someone so badly? Defending her it seems! She watched as James came closer and before she knew it he had engulfed her mouth with his. His warm lips moving against hers momentarily threw her off guard but she recovered fast enough and brought her hands up to his chest to shove him away. She could feel her anger reach boiling point and she exploded at him. 'What in the name of...? That is just soooo typical of you Potter! Thinking you can just come in here and kiss your way out of trouble? Wrong! You're gonna have to try much harder!' she yelled before storming up to her room, trying very hard to not think about how good his lips felt against her own.

James stormed past Marlene, ignoring her intentionally and ran after Remus. 'Moony! Need some advice bout this whole Lily situation. I'm normally fine on my own. I've tried everything, saying sorry, buying her flowers, Zonko's sweets. She's really furious!' 'Just be yourself Prongs. Talk to her like normal. She'll get over it.' he replied calmly. Taking in James' tense posture, he continued, 'Maybe, give her and yourself sometime to cool off. James relaxed slightly and sighed. 'You're probably right Moony, I'll give it a try.'

Lily walked down the corridor with Marlene, laughing along as Marlene recounted her last date with Sirius. 'I'm not even joking Lil. He was being all 'classy', holding my hand, walking with this weird spring in his step, when all of a sudden, he slips in this huge puddle of water and falls, pulling me with him...ooh looks who's there Lil,' Lily looked ahead and saw James leaning against the wall. He ran his long fingers through his messy hair as she approached. 'Hey Lils, how was Charms?'. She steadfastly ignored him and waltzed past as if she hadn't heard him. 'Wow Lily, can't you be slightly colder to James? He completely taught a Slytherin a lesson. That kid was being such an ass anyway. Whats your deal? ' Marlene said as she fell in step with Lily. She scowled at Marls for her perpetual sarcasm. 'He shouldn't have done it Marls . He's Head Boy. He is supposed to be an example. And I don't need protection, I was independent before I was with him and I can be independent while I'm with him. Do you even understand what I'm saying?' she retorted. 'Course I do, its just well, it's a very trivial thing to hold against him. He loves you, you love him. I would go on but I know you. Lil. Your resolves weakening. You've practically forgiven him.'. She whipped her head around and glared at Marlene who winked and flounced off. The most infuriating thing was, Marls was right. She had almost forgiven James. Almost.

James opened the doors to his old dormitory looking for Sirius, his best mate. Sirius was on his bed in a liplock with plopped down on his old bed. 'Marls? Do you mind? I need Padfoot for a moment.' ' James James, you must be desperate to ask this fool for advice with Lily.' Marlene said earning a playful smack from Sirius. 'You're snogging him senseless . Can't be that foolish' James retorted before Sirius interrupted. 'What Prongs? You want advice on Evans? That's a first.' Sirius intervened, curling his arms around Marlene's waist. "Compliment something she's wearing. Girls love that. And if you're done, I was kinda busy." Sirius pulled Marlene closer and resumed their heavy snogging session.

Lily was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace when James came in. She felt the shift as he leaned over the couch and as his familiar scent of coffee washed over her, she had to use all her willpower to keep from throwing herself at him. He had leaned close to her that when he spoke she felt the brush of his lips against her ear. "Cute shoes, Evans."

Lily smirked and turned so fast that the book in her lap to fall to the ground. She cupped James' face in her hands as she brought her lips to his. James tumbled over the back of the couch landing next to Lily. He parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss and Lily sighed softly into his mouth. James hands tightened around Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him as Lily pressed her harder into his mouth. She fisted her hands in James soft, unruly hair using it as leverage to press their bodies closer to each other. Eventually, James broke the kiss and they leant they foreheads against each others, breathing heavily.

"You want to know something Potter?" Lily said as she traced his jawline with her lips, James moaned in response, his hands rubbing slow circles on her back.

"I'm barefoot."

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END. What did you guys think? Please let me know. Any advice on my paragraph placement? Were they too long? Also, kinda worried about the dialogue. Was it confusing to read? I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS ALL THE WAY! YOU ROCK! *tight hugs***


End file.
